Gingerbread Panic!
by DaFuglyDuckager
Summary: From Ginger Bread's point of view,in Reborn Town the 3 schools-Vongola Academy,Varia Institution,Millefiore HellHole compete in many ways and go on trips. Inspired by the anime/manga "Strawberry Panic!" Expect straight couples, yaoi and yuri all in one.


**Hello..... Kind of like strawberry panic with 3 different schools- vongola vari and millefiore....(some other minor ones like with mukuro have been put in with others) only irs nohing like that anime. Kinda random really buit.....owell xD**

**SHIT, SHIT I SAY! HOW THE FUCK CAN THERE NOT BE ANY FANFICS ON GINGERBREAD?! REASONS I LIKE HIM:**

**1-he's cute**

**2-nice voice**

**3-adorable**

**4-makes fun of/kicks lal mirch**

**5-nice style'**

**6-NO ONE ELSE WANTS HIM SO HE'S ALL MINE! FUCK YEA HAHAHAHA**

Anyway focusing days in the Millefiore, yaoi, yuri, and straight couples (no idea what that ones called) and such, from Gingie's point of veiw. seriously, do y'all fuckin hate him? Damn.

**My ages: (note years go by, so they will change.**

Gingie-10

Byakuran-15

Irie-13

Bluebell-10

Glo-14

Uni-8

Rasiel-14

Spanner-15

Gamma-15

Genkishi-14

**and others from Varia and Vongola will appear. I only include Bluebell because she reminds me sorta of tayuya from naruto. Im gonna try and make her like tayuya. although ui hate naruto :3**

* * *

3rd person for now.

"B-Byakuran-sama!"

Ginger Bread's eyes opened slowly. He could hear loud voices from in the hall.

"I-It's 6 am!" Irie.

"Aw, cat, don't be so shy..."

"I'm tired, and you kept me up all night talking!"

"Now, now...~"

"Heeeeeyyyyy, dickheads!" an annoying female voice was heard as the Magician's Doll struggled to get out of bed in his star-patterened blue pj's, repeating all the curses now being said softly, thinking if he knew what some meant.

A loud groan from Byakuran was heard. "Bitch, Bluebell, get back to fucking sleep."

"Then stop making Irie give invoulantary sounds!"

"Just go out and do your hooker job or whatever."he said, pulling Irie close to him.

_Boy...is every day going to be like this? _Gingie thought. This was a school, one of the three top ones in the world -besides Whammy's **[Death Note reference]**, of fucking course- for rich orphans. But mostly rich people. Ginger B was an orphan, his parents not wanting anything to do with the freak. They would hit him, yell, swear-- any possible thing under the sun, so he ran away at about age 8. No idea where to go, he was thinking of going back- not because he missed the bastards, just because he needed somewhere to stay.

It began when he was found walking along by a creepy man with christmas colour hair and big fluffy boots and poofy rainbow boas **[in case you didn't guess Lussuria]**, who took him to "Reborn Town" **[....]** Reborn Town was mainly for people of the like: stupid people, shut-ins, orphans, people with no where to go, and just rich people. It seriously was like a town, or some kingdoms long ago where cities were walled in. Only this was for special people. And they never left "Reborn Town" unless they lose their virginity. Then they can go.

The people who ran this freakhouse were called Rainbows, or Arcobalenos **[......] **because their suits were rainbow coloured.

The three different schools, Vongola Academy, Varia Institution, and Millefiore HellHole were filled with bunch of nuts.

Unfortunatley, Gingie got placed into The HellHole. Tough shiz.

If you're like the 40 year old virgin and you don't lose your virginity by age 41....they kill you.

Ginger had thought of breaking out many times, but a few things kept him going: 1-spider pets. 2-his crushy crush. 3- he was pretty popular their and he could be taken care of, unlike with his shit-for-love parents.

He got up and sauntered over to his spiders. They were all siblings, (just not living with the other 300), all children of Charlotte, the spider who befriended a pig **[charlotte's web refference]. **He got out a bucket of crickets and let them out in the cage, only to be eaten by Ginger's 3 yellow mutant turantula spiders, Moo, Woof, and Wee-Snaw.

Wee-Snaw was the sister of the two other brothers.

Leaving them to eat, Ginger Bread went to his window and opened the blinds, to look out at the sunrise of Reborn Town. It was 6 am, but still a little dark. '_In about two hours, that strange yellow bird from Vongola Academy would go over ever part of Reborn Town singing the stupid Vongola anthem....might wanna feed that to my spiders.' _Ginger Bread thought, then after going to his bureau to get out his Tuesday school uniform.

They had different uniforms for each day (to keep things different), and they only had classes Sunday,Tuesday,sometimes Wednesday,and Thursday. They were allowed to wear extra accessories if they wanted or needed, Ginger Bread's choice obviously being one of his special hats. Today he was going to wear his witch hat with the small moon pin on it.

He'd been so busy thinking he hadn't even noticed Bluebell and Byakuran were still going at it, and he heard a few more voices.

"What the HELL if your problem?!!" someone called.

_'Uhmmm...I know this.' _He thought.

"Who the hell stole my tiara?! It wasn't there when the future king woke!"

_'Mmm..Jil? Jack? Seal? Sill?'_

"No one stole your stupid, plastic tiara!" Byakuran snorted.

"Yeah!" Bluebell agreed. "And besides, you're not a "future king", you're a freakin' drag queen wearing that!"

"Hey!" Irie broke in unexpectedly."Don't you dare insult drag queens, bitch!"

"My God, Bluebell. I know you took my REAL tiara" he eyed Byakuran emphasizing 'real'. "You just use it to touch you--"

"HEY! CUT IT OUT! YOU'RE DISTURBING UNI!" that Gamma called.

Gingie sighed yet again.

How's a mystic boy to survive in these conditions?

***********

**ending right now because I want to move on.**


End file.
